


The cellist

by Dreammaker



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cellist, Funeral, M/M, Sad Clint, sad avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1886436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreammaker/pseuds/Dreammaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>English is not my first my language and I don’t have a beta reader so I’m pretty sure there are going to be mistakes so please just tell me :)</p><p>Es gibt auch eine Übersetzung in Deutsch:<br/>There  also exist a translation into german: http://archiveofourown.org/works/1886703</p>
    </blockquote>





	The cellist

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first my language and I don’t have a beta reader so I’m pretty sure there are going to be mistakes so please just tell me :)
> 
> Es gibt auch eine Übersetzung in Deutsch:  
> There also exist a translation into german: http://archiveofourown.org/works/1886703

“Which one do you think is his girlfriend?” Tony looked away from Steve and glanced over to a few women in the first row. All of them where crying but he couldn’t figure out a difference between them. They just all seemed very touched and sad. Obviously. “I don’t have a clue. I only know she’s a cellist. Well, that is what Pepper told me.” Steve nodded slowly and turned again to the others. They were all there, even Thor. You could see the guilt in the God's face, although everybody had tried to explain to him; what Loki did wasn’t his fault. Natasha had disappeared with Clint ten minutes before, but surely they would return soon.

Just then Tony saw Natasha rush from the other side of the church in their direction and sit down next to him. “Where have you been? And do you know when this whole thing is going to start?” Bruce asked the Russian agent. “I helped Clint search for his bow.," Natasha said. "He plays in the orchestra and we are only waiting for them to begin.” 

Clint appeared at the same door minute after Natasha. He had a bow in his hands but this time it wasn't one that could kill people. At least Tony hoped it couldn’t. Clint went slowly to the other musicians and Tony wondered if they all knew Phil, because it seemed like everyone was sad. Clint sat down on a chair behind a violin and a cello. Tony had the small hope that probably Phil’s girlfriend could still show up and looked again over the crowd in the dark church.

“I never knew he could play violin. “ Steve looked pretty surprised and so did Bruce; Thor probably was wondering what a violin was. But Natasha shook her head and looked at her partner. “He doesn’t play violin. He plays the cello.” Tony immediately raised his head and stared in the direction of the archer. With him the rest of the Avengers turned silent, realizing simultaneously why Clint hadn’t spoken a single word since the end of the fight in New York.


End file.
